I told you, little boy
by Infinitio Est Diu
Summary: Harry wants to die, what happens when a certain blonde Slytherin doesnt want that to happen? One-Shot


One shot ~ I told you, little boy.

Harry Potter was on the Astronomy Tower, his face was hidden under the ebony black hair of his, but you could still make out the amazing emerald green eyes, the eyes that let many tears fall tonight.

The night itself was illuminated by many beautiful stars and even more magnificent full moon. Everything seemed so peaceful, yet was not at the same time. Harry's head hung low, bent over his arm...his bleeding arm.

In his left hand, there was his wand, with a cutting spell emitting from it, his right arm had cuts of various sizes in every direction on it, blood was dripping from it and onto Harry's robes and the floor, mixing with his tears.

Harry's life was a disaster. Many horrible things happened to him in his short life. Yes, Voldemort was dead but many sacrifices were made for him to finally accomplish the task of killing Dark Lord. One of them being the death of members of the Weasley clan and many other witches and wizards. The other, the tortures he had to go through when Voldemort captured him once, the pain, the scars were still there (both mental and physical ones). Harry couldn't take it. He had to take out his anger and guilt out, by cutting himself.

The soft whimpers and hissings of pain attracted someone who casually wanted to watch the stars from the Astronomy tower. That person had beautiful grey eyes and amazing platinum blonde hair. That persons name was Draco Malfoy. And that person was Harry's arch-nemesis.

Draco was surprised to see Potter there. He didn't know that he was there, really he didn't expect anyone on the Astronomy Tower at midnight on a school night. Draco, when he saw what Potter was doing and knowing that Potter didn't see him, decided to be sneaky. Draco didn't want Potter to know that he's there right away... He wanted to know why the Golden Boy was cutting himself...

After ten minutes of hiding in the shadows, after ten long minutes of seeing Potter in pain...no, seeing Harry in pain, Draco couldn't help it. He had to know, and he will.

Draco slowly walked out of the shadows, making nearly no noise at all. He walked up to Harry and sat down next to him.

" Harry, why are you doing this to yourself?" Draco whispered softly.

"I..." Harry couldn't think of an answer, well he couldn't think of an answer that he could give to Malfoy. " ...I don't know"

Draco sighted and looked at Harry. "There is an answer to my previous question right Harry? You just don't want me to know..."

"Why did you call me Harry?"

" Well...after that night I cant bring myself to call you Potter" Draco whispered.

Harry flinched. He remembered that night very well. The night when he did three things. He found out that he's bisexual. He lost his virginity. He had sex with Malfoy. Harry knew that he enjoyed it but...part of him didn't want to believe that. No one knew about that night apart from the two of them, and they wanted to keep it that way.

"Draco...I want to die" Harry whispered. He really wanted to die, there was no denying it. His entire life was useless.

Draco pulled the dark haired boy into a hug. "Don't say that" Draco whispered as Harry's wand fell onto the stone ground. Harry stared to cry once again on Draco's shoulder. Draco just let him do it, but it took a lot of energy not to push Harry away and make comments about it, just like he did so many times before.

Harry cried for a while. He let his emotions go, letting Malfoy see the real, helpless him. Harry looked up to see Malfoy, not smirking but smiling slightly, with guilt and sadness mixed in. Harry put on a confused face when Draco didn't let go of him, in fact he hugged him tighter.

"Harry, if you even try to kill yourself, I will die also" Draco whispered. Harry blushed when he realised what his arch-nemesis just said.

"Would you really do that?" He asked.

Draco started to lean in, "Yes" he replied before placing his soft lips on Harry's. Harry kissed back, enjoying the sensation of having Draco so close to him. When they broke the kiss, Harry picked up his wand and pointed it at his chest.

"I love you." Harry smiled before he spoke those two words that made Draco's heart stop for a second. "Avada Kevadra" Harry was bathed in green light, Draco tried to stop him but it didn't work. The limp, soulless body of Harry Potter lay on the cold, stone floor of Astronomy Tower.

Draco let the tears fall as he took Harry's want and pointed it at himself. "I told you, little boy" He whispered before following the same path as Harry did.

Two people died that night, they had enough of the cruel world, now they're in paradise, together.

Or not.


End file.
